<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pens by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012286">Pens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever'>Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rainbow Tomato [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I was pressured into posting this by my sister, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Random &amp; Short, and discord lol, based on real lfe events, craft stores i guess, idfk how to tag on this dang, its just really really short and real;ly really random, pens???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this was something I made after I got some pens that my sister and discord told me to post</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rainbow Tomato [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marc and Nathaniel were walking around a crafts store when they actually found them, the pens. Nathaniel was the first one to see them anyway. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Marc! Hey Marc! Look!” Nathaniel shouted in the tiny store. He ran over to where Nath was pointing, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re… regular pens?” Marc said. He was right, they were regular pens, but cool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them was Black and white with circles inside squares, and the other had different colored circles that overlapped and looked like an odd rainbow. To Marc, they looked like pens, but to Nath they reminded him of something, or someone, else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marc, look closer! It’s us! Reverser and Mightillustrater!” Marc gasped as he finally grasped what his boyfriend was trying to get across. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god you’re right! And they’re only fifty cents! We have to get them!” As quick as a leaf in the windy September wind, the two grabbed the pens and raced to check out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny,” Marc said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That if we were never akumatized, then we wouldn’t be where we are now.” Nathaniels eyes widened and Marc could see the gears churning in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right...heh that is funny!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>